The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In the agricultural industry, and more specifically in the seed breeding industry, it is important for scientists to be able to analyze seeds with high throughput. By this it is meant that the analysis of the seeds preferably occurs not only quickly, but also reliably and with high total volume. For example, in seed breeding, large numbers of seeds are analyzed to determine whether the seeds possess particular phenotypic traits or markers of interest. Historically, seeds are manually examined, weighed, identified for the presence or absence of the desired trait or marker, and then sorted. Such manual seed analysis is a tedious, cumbersome task subject to human error.